Mekakushi Dan
by oinkk
Summary: One-shots focused on each character o w o KInda random. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS
1. No 0 - Tateyama Ayano

Paper Crane  
No.0 – Tateyama Ayano  
_"If I had those red eyes myself, could I save someone's future?"_

Alone on a windy school rooftop, stood a girl with long brown hair. The wind blew, and her hair swayed. She took a step forward—she was now one step closer to the edge of the rooftop, one step closer to death. Despite what she was going to do, her face showed no emotion. Her eyes looked forward towards the setting sun. "The sun is red," she thought, "The same red that those three has in their eyes, the same red that my scarf has, the same red that is the colour of heroes." She took another step forward, one more step closer to death.

The girl reached into her pocket and took out a paper crane. She stared at it. "Shintaro-kun…" Tears flowed down her cheeks, and dripped onto the paper crane. The girl thought of the times she had spent with the boy genius. By taking a few steps forward, all of that would be destroyed. Those happy days she had spent with him, all of it would be gone. What would his reaction to her death be like? She wondered. Would he be sad? Would he be angry? Would he be annoyed? The genius boy rarely showed any emotions except annoyance. The girl thought of the time he has stayed back to help her with her work, the times he had studied with her for tests and the time he introduced her to his friends, Takane and Haruka. "If I did this, wouldn't I be inconveniencing him?" She thought. There was a pause. "Ehehe. I'm stupid, you know. So it can't be helped." She muttered.

The wind blew once again, blowing the girl's seifuku. The paper crown flow out of her hand, and floated gracefully on the wind, before landing near the edge of the school building. The girl wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "When I get those eyes, I'll be able to help everyone." The girl took another step forward. Just three steps away from the edge of the building now. "Goodbye, Shintaro-kun. I'm sorry. Shall we say goodbye?" Another step. "Takane-san, Haruka-san…Goodbye." Another step. "And last of all, Kido, Seto and Kano. I wonder…if our secret club will still smile together after this." Yet another step. "Red is the colour of a hero. Don't forget that." The girl took one last look at the paper crane lying on the ground, before facing forward towards the red sun.

The breeze blew, and her red scarf fluttered in the wind. "Happiness…is a very curious thing, isn't it? Everyone, I'm sorry." She took the last step forward. One second later, she was gone. Her scarf fluttered in the wind for the last time. Then, the only reminder left of Tateyama Ayano was the lone paper crane, lying on the ground.

**Writer's note: I'm gomen this sucks. D: **


	2. No 1 - Kido Tsubomi

Campfire  
No. 1 – Kido Tsubomi  
_"If you put your hood up it's no problem! Blindfold complete."_

The breeze blew, and Kido Tsubomi's hair swayed in the wind. Her long fringe swept over her face, partially blocking her line of vision. Still, it didn't block the amazing scenery that was in front of her.

"Whaaaaaa~" Beside her was Tateyama Ayano, her big sister, her hero. Ayano's red scarf swayed in the wind. The scenery was just breathtaking. Below them, mountains were spread across the land, and together with the lush green trees, it was an amazing sight, viewed from a cliff. The scenery almost wanted to make Kido thank their foster father, Kenjiro, for once. He was the one who had planned to bring the whole family to the mountains for a break.

Ayano and Kido went hunting for a suitable camping spot while Seto and Kano helped Kenjiro carry their bags. Even though they had started in the afternoon, by the time they set up the tents that they were to sleep in, it was already night. Kenjiro went into the forest and brought back firewood, and Ayaka, their foster mother, started up the fire. They sat in a ring around the fire with Kido was beside Kano, and Ayano sitting on her other side, next to Seto.

Kido stared into the fire. The flames fluttered in the wind. The red and yellow mixed together, flickering. She closed her eyes and let her eyelids paint yellow and orange kaleidoscopesas the heat washed over her. Even after she had closed her eyes, she could still see it. The fire. She took a deep breath. She inhaled smoke—not the kind from a house fire, but a normal campfire. But she could still smell it. The fire. No matter how many times she tried to block it out, she would still see it in her dreams. The fire from that time. When she inhaled, what went up her nose wasn't oxygen, it was smoke. Kido felt like she was suffocating, and she inhaled once again, desperate for oxygen. But all she inhaled was smoke. When she opened her eyes, what she saw wasn't a normal campfire. It was the scene from her worst nightmares. She had been trying so hard to forget it, but if anything, she remembered it even more. Her old house was decorated in red and yellow. The fire scratched away at the house's walls, and the paint on the wall melted in the intense heat. The fire crept acorss the floor, closer and closer. Kido glanced up. Smoke everywhere. She heard a scream, a faint scream. Kido turned around. She saw her sister, the only person she ever loved in the world, screaming. She was on fire. Her sister reached out her hand. Kido screamed, and reached out for her beloved sister's hand. "Tsubomi-chan…" Just before their hands met, her sister crumbled away. "Onee-chan…?" Kido glanced down at her own body and noticed that the edges of her fancy clothes had started to burn. The flame spread from the white long-sleeved blouse onto her arm. She looked around, desperate for an escape route, but there was none. The entire room was on fire. Kido looked at herself again. Her body had begun to burn. She knew she was on fire, but she couldn't feel the pain. She was going to die. Kido let out a scream.

The next thing she knew, she was back to reality. Ayano was kneeling over her, and Kido felt the soft grass below her body. She took a deep breath. There wasn't any burning and crumbling ceiling, but instead, there was the night sky. The stars in the sky shone brightly. The moon radiated light. This wasn't the wretched burning house, it was the forest. "Kido-chan~ Are you okay? You passed out." Kido stared back at Ayano. She became aware of Kano's and Seto's voices in the background, going, "Kido~~~" Kido sat up slowly. "So she is alright." She heard Kano say.

Kido stood up and ran into the forest, disappearing as she ran. The fire. She had to run away, as far as possible, as quickly as possible, before it got to her, before it caught her, before it had her in its arms and devoured her. She heard voices call her, but she continued running.

She ran into the darkness, where there was sure to be no fire, for darkness was the opposite of light. Kido ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop, even though her legs felt like they were going to crumble. How long had she been running for? She didn't know. She just kept running. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hood, and she was pulled back. She turned around and saw a glint of blond hair, in the dark. Kano! She hadn't seen him behind her because his hoodie was of a dark colour. "Uwah….Kano…" Kido cried. "You aren't going to disappear again, aren't you? Tsubomi." He gripped her hoodie tightly. "Shuuya…" Kido hugged Kano and cried into his hoodie. Their physical contact broke the effect of her eye ability. "What's wrong, Tsubomi?" Kido tried to speak, but her tears wouldn't stop. They just kept flowing. Soon, Kano's hoodie was soaked. "We have to head back,Tsubomi… Can you walk properly?" Kano asked. But Kido didn't answer. The tears were still flowing. "I really didn't want to do this but…" Kano turned. "Here, I'll give you a ride." Kido stepped forward slowly, and got onto Kano's back. "Thank you, Shuuya…" "Whoa." Despite his skinny frame, the blonde haired boy was actually quite strong.

Kido didn't remember much after that, except the bright stars in the sky and the dark trees around them. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she remembered was Ayano and Ayaka greeting them. Kido didn't know how he got them back in the darkness, but he somehow did. "Kido-chan!" They both cried. Kano dropped to the ground, legs shaking. "That was…tiring. Quite a distance you made me run, Kido." Kano said.

Seto was right behind Kano. It was because of Seto's eye power that Kano found Kido. Kano was faster than Seto, so he reached Kido first, and met with Seto on the way back. Kenjiro was still out searching. "Are you okay, Kido?" asked Ayano. Her big sister gave her a pat on the head. "You're free to tell us about what happened." Kido nodded, but inside, she knew. This wasn't something she could tell so easily.

When Kenjiro returned, she told everyone the story anyway. From how her house was in flames, to how her sister burned away before her very eyes. But the last part, she couldn't say. Instead, she said that some firefighters had rescued her. The last part could only be told to the secret club. Everyone was sympathetic. Under that starry night, Kido felt a sense of peace. She was sure her past would finally leave her. And it did.

And on that day, there were two more people added onto Kido's list of heroes.

**AN: This is so long I took 2 hour to do this D:  
I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is Seto's chapter.  
Please review if you have anything to say :D Im open to critism and whatever.  
My tumblr is .com if you want to contact me yeahhh  
And this had some KidoKano imgomen seto was so roughly fit in**


	3. No 2 - Seto Kousuke

Courage  
No. 2 – Seto Kousuke  
"I think that a "heart that rescues hearts" could be called "courage""

Even as Kuroha's hands tightened around his throat, Seto could on think of one thing. "Mary…"

Who knew it would turn out like this? Just a while ago, they were preparing to enter the Kagerou Daze. They wanted their loved ones back. But there, Konoha transformed. A snake came out of his stomach as the whole Dan watched in horror. Konoha's white hair turned into the colour of midnight, his clothes stained black, and his eyes turned redder than before. The red wasn't like the red that Ayano said was the colour of a hero. The red was the same as the red colour of fresh blood.

Everyone watched in horror as Kuroha dragged Hibiya away and flung him. Seto heard Momo call Hibiya's name. But it was too late. Out of nowhere, and truck appeared. "It's the end of the story. For you, that is." Kuroha's laughed. Blood splattered on the ground.

Kuroha took a pair of scissors out of thin air. "You're next." He ran towards Shintaro. "Onee-chan-!" That was the last words Shintaro heard as Kuroha stabbed Shintaro with the scissors. Shintaro fell to the floor, his phone still in his hand. The red that was in his eyes were gone, the red now all over the floor. Kuroha strolled over to Shintaro and picked up his phone. Ene was inside, banging the screen, the walls that restrained her. "Listen to me, Haruka! I l-" She never finished her sentence. Kuroha crushed the phone with one hand. "Don't call me that. My name is Kuroha. Haruka is long dead." Bits of metal littered the already red-stained ground. Blood started to flow out of the broken phone, from Kuroha's hand, onto the ground. But there was nothing Seto could do, the three members were already gone.

"What happened to courage?" A voice in his head said. "Courage." The voice repeated. "Courage." Seto whispered. He knew what he had to do. He had to protect the rest of the Dan. He had to protect the rest of his family, he had to protect Mary. Kuroha dropped the broken and bloody phone on the ground. He turned. The last 5 members of the Mekakushi Dan were lined up in front of him. Mary and Momo at the back, and the trio at the front. "I won't let you hurt the rest of the Mekakushi Dan." Kido said, looking at Kuroha. Her eyes glowed red, as did everyone else's. Kuroha only laughed back. "You can however," he took a step towards Kido. "die trying." A blade came out of nowhere and struck Kido Tsubomi in the chest. Kido's eyes were wide. She fell towards the ground, but Kano caught her. "Kido…" Kido's eyes glowed red for the last time." "KIDO!" Kano screamed. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Ahh~ You're annoying. You're loud and noisy." There was a bang. Kano fell to the ground, Kido still in his arms. More and more red appeared.

Kuroha did a headtilt and stared at Seto and Momo. "You're that girls good friend, right? I'll make a show out of your killings." One moment he was there, the next moment he was not. Seto heard Kisaragi Momo scream. He turned. Kuroha held a blade to Momo's neck. "This girl, she wanted attention, didn't she?" He snapped his fingers. Chains rose from the ground, circling and trapping the idol. He raised the chains. Seto tried to read his mind, but it was full of insanity, he couldn't understand it. Momo dangled from the chains from her arms, "You will die with all eyes on you." He moved the blade up towards her arms. There was sickening scream and the sound of cutting. Once again, blood bloomed on the ground. Kuroha held Momo up again. Blood covered her arms. "Goodbye, idol-girl." Seto could on stare in horror. Kuroha dropped Momo, and she fell to the ground. Mary backed away from Kuroha and hid behind Seto. Seto was ready. He had to carry on the wishes of his dead friends. He would do anything to protect his last friend left. Never again, he decided, would he watch someone he loved die in front of him. Never again.

"I will protect you. No matter what."

**I know people will be like, "But Ene is immortal!" Well, she is immortal as long as technology and electronics exist. And in the Kagerou Daze, there was none.  
Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	4. No 3- Kano Shuuya

Mask  
No.3- Kano Shuuya  
"Ah, my most ugly heart. I hate, hate, hate it, so I can't help but sneer all the time."

Kano remembered that night. He remembered the noises coming from their house's tiny kitchen. He remembered the sound of the window shattering, and remembered the sound of the heavy footsteps that were coming towards the room where he and his mother hid. He remembered the burglar demanding his mother to hand over the key to the safe that held most of their valuables. He remembered running forward to grab the burglar as he flung his mother aside, then a sudden shadow moving over him, followed by a sickening sound. He remembered the red that spread from his mother's stomach and onto the floor. He remembered the glint of a blade coming towards him, then red. He remembered his mother wasn't here anymore.

Kano opened his eyes. This was his house, yet it wasn't his home. He had no home where his mother wasn't. It was strange, like being in a place that meant a lot to you, yet it was empty. Kano remembered. When he had woke up, he was in a hospital. It was white everywhere, from the bed sheet to the walls to the floor to the clothes he wore. The doctor came in and told him he was injured, but not badly. He handed Kano a mirror to look at himself. His face was pale, with plasters and bandages, but one thing shocked him. His eyes were red, the colour of blood. Kano immediately punched the mirror, shattering it. Red immediately enveloped his fist. The doctor quickly pulled Kano's hand away from the shattered bits of the mirror and bandaged it. Then, he walked out, leaving the door open behind him. Kano could hear him talking to someone outside. They were whispering, but they were loud, and the door was open. "That child…He is strange. When he was brought here, his clothes were stained with blood. But when we checked him, he only had minor injuries." "He has red eyes. It is strange, and it is also bad luck. He was found in the house, alone. There is no one to take care of him. He must be sent away. To an orphanage, perhaps." Kano lay back into the bed. Where was his mother? Probably dead, he thought. What was going to happen to him now? He had no father, no relatives, no family, not even a friend. He was alone. He felt his face-it was wet. His mother might have abused him, but it wasn't her fault, it was his! He should have been the one who died. It would be better for the world. And besides, she was the only mother he ever had, and he loved her. His eyes burned. His vision tinged with red. His head hurt, and he blacked out.

He didn't remember what happened after that that well. The doctor had told him he would be sent to an orphanage once he had healed. Kano couldn't care less—His mother was dead, anyway. At least, that was what Kano assumed. No one had spoke to him of his mother, and when he asked, they would look at him with questioning looks, and ask, "What mother? You were found alone." Eventually, he gave up and assumed what he had assumed. Kano knew he had gained powers. His eyes would switch colours randomly, and people would say he was doing things he was not. There was a voice in his head, telling him what he should do. Kano didn't know what it was.

On the day he was going to be sent to the orphanage, the doctor took Kano to his old house. The air was stale- There had not been anyone here for a week, or more. Everything in the house was the same as it had been before. He went to the room where it had happened. Not a trance of red on the floor. The doctor told Kano to pick up the things he wanted to bring along with him. Kano did as told. It was strange, being in a place that meant so much to you, yet in your heart it felt empty. He looked at the dark house he had lived in since he was a baby. Tears rushed to his eyes, but a voice in his head said,_ "Yes, you are weak. Cry. Use your power. Cover it up." _Kano hated the voice in his head.

The doctor drove Kano to the orphanage. A lady welcomed Kano in, and showed him where to set down his things. She then showed Kano into a room with some children. Immediately he had spotted two children by the side, together. Their eyes, like his, were red. He started off towards them. He felt the mask he wore, the face with no expression or emotion whatsoever, crack and slip away. He walked up to the two children, who looked up at him with eyes the colour of blood. Before he even opened his mouth to introduce himself, he felt home.

Note: Arghhh im sorry for not updating. 1) I was busy. 2) I couldn't think of what to write for Kano, because he is an interesting character. Any reviews? Next will be the Mary chapter. If you have any ideas, please tell me by PM or review or by my tumblr (kirisako))! I'm also sorry that this chapter has plot holes, I didn't think it out straight. But you can fill in the plot holes yourself, I guess. ~


End file.
